Fallen Raven Dead Oak
by ThePuppetMaster
Summary: Four years ago Naruto was almost rapped and killed inside a haunted house, today Sasuke and him live together, but sasuke is gone for a year. When Naruto recieves a letter their relaitonship is put to the test. sequal to Moloters Haunted Acres Yaoi Rape


Disclaimer: wow I never thought I would write again, well I guess with Halloween coming up I kinda want to write again. And I don't own Naruto or any of those people but I do own the imaginary "Fallen Raven Dead Oak."

**HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween**

A cold wind blows down a deserted street in the end of October. Dead leaves cover the ground as if

to mock the now bare trees as they surround its roots. A boy, no, a man of 20 looked dozily out the

wooden window of the three story apartment a mug of cooling apple cider sat on the table under his

hands. He seemed transfixed by the sight of the orange and red leaves lazily moving about on the

ground. The cold air outside contrasted with the head of the small two bedroom apartment causing

the mans breath to fog up the glass. The man sighed and closed his eyes tight as if you will away a

bad memory. From the kitchen you could hear a female voice call gently "You ok Naruto?" it

asked. The said man looked up from under his long blonde bangs to stare into her sea foam green

eyes. "Im fine Sakura, just remembering the past." Naruto said as he laid his chin on his hands and

sighed deeply, staring off into the trees again.

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon." Sakura said as she picked the mug and brought it back to the

kitchen to wash then sat on the couch next to the blonde hared man. They sat there in silence before

Sakura spoke again. "Naruto I know that Sasuke has been gone for a year because of school, but he

is supposed to come back soon." she said with sympathy in her voice as she rubbed his head. "I

know, but its just that I miss him." he said as he sunk his head lower into his arms. "Yes, but he'll

be living in here with you again. Hes just been gone for studying abroad over in Europe, He'll be

back today." Sasuke and Naruto went to the same collage for first and second year, but going into

third Sasuke was offered to be able to study medical in England for a year since he wanted to study

to become a medical doctor, starting in the middle of second semester second year, up until after first

quarter of third year, and was due back anytime now. "Im nervous, what if he found some girl over

there and decided to marry her without telling me!" Naruto complained. "Naruto I highly doubt that

considering you guys write e-mails almost ever week." Sakura said as she got up and started

walking to the door. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked as he sat up to watch her grab her purse

from the kitchen. "Its getting late and all your doing in mopping about Sasuke and the baby is

hungry and Lee is gonna wonder where I am, so I will talk to you tomorrow." she said patting her

slight baby bump of a stomach. "You know I haven't told him about you being pregnant yet."

Naruto said as Sakura put on her shoes. "Well its not as if its yours." She laughed. "Like I would

want to have a kid with you." Naruto laughed as he ducked as he shoe came flying through the air

and at his head. "Well, I think Sasuke would be made if you got me pregnant." Sakura laughed as

she opened up the door to leave. "Ya, if he ev-" Naruto stopped mid-word because in the door was a

note. "What did you say?" Sakura asked as she went to grab for the note but Naruto snatched it up

into his hand and said "Nothing, now what was it about the baby being hungry?" he asked in a

sugary voice. "Well ok, the baby is hungry and so am I so im gonna head out, keep warm and don't

worry Sasuke will be back soon." with that she walked down the steps and out to her car and drove

off. Naruto stood there for a second and watched her go before turning around, going into the house

and shutting the door, locking it with a quick twist of the fingers as he attempted to open the letter

with the other hand. As he opened up the envelope he could feel something heavy inside. Turning it

over something shinny fell from its depths and onto the floor. Stooping down to get a closer look at it

he saw that it was a small silver cross on a thin gray chain. Confused, Naruto turned over the

envelope to see a returning address only to find that there was none. A little apprehensively he

reached into the white pocket and pulled out the letter from inside it.

His eyes became wide as he read the two sentences.

_I remember you, do you remember me? I'll make you pay for what you did to me on that _

_Halloween night. I have something that belongs to you. Come to 1307 Dead oak drive by _

_Oct 31__st__ or you will never see it again._

_-Fallen Raven_

Narutos gasped as he eyes went blank and his memory of that nigh kicked in.

_It was dark in the room, Sasuke was on the floor under the guy in the phantom outfit. Quickly he _

_picked up a large piece of lumber snuck up behind the man and gave a sickening crack to the _

_back of his skull. The man staggered a bit put his hand to the back of his skull and brought it _

_back to his face. "Blood?" he said as he looked at it and then at the heavily panting blonde boy _

_with the weapon in hand. "Bastard!" the man yelled as he jumped at Naruto, but thinking _

_quickly Naruto swung back and hit hard into the hand jaw throwing him back wards and into the _

_heater where he gave a gruesome shriek and fled from the room. Before he left Naruto heard the _

_man say "I will have you boy if it's the last thing I do, I wont forget this!" the man said knocking _

_Naruto to the ground and clawing at his neck, his finger hooked onto the cross neckless around _

_his throat and go tangled in his bloody fingers. Sasuke bean to stand walk move quickly towards _

_the man before the phantom jumped up and bolted down the hall way into door, the scent of _

_burning scent filled their noses as reality started fading back."_

"That night, now I remember it. I couldn't really recall what happened between me grabbing that

thing and suddenly finding myself standing with Sasuke in the room alone." Naruto whispered to

himself. "The neckless, could it really be him after all these years?" Naruto said out loud as he

looked at the silver Christian piece of jewelry in his hand.

DING

DONG!!

Naruto gasped and jumped up suddenly as the door bell rang loudly throughout the empty

apartment. 'Fuck, Sakura why did you have to leave me all by myself.' Naruto thought as he looked

at the clock. It was now eleven fifty four in the evening and it was pitch black outside because the

light burnt out a few days ago and he had yet to fix it. His heart pounding in his ears, adrenalin

rushing through his veins. A thin layer of sweat covered his forehead as he reached for the handle to

the old metal door. Gripped the brass knob tightly in white fingers. Took a couple of shallow breaths

as his torso began to quiver slightly. He turned the door nob and sung open the door slightly to see a

really talk figure covered in black from both its clothing and from the shadow of the stairs above

them. Narutos eyes widened in horror as he spotted a long shinny metal object in the persons hand.

There was also two large dark objects by the persons feet The ominous person looked at him with

hungry eyes and took a step forwards into the threshold. Naruto, shaking greatly, fell onto the floor

and looked up at the intruder with pure fear in his eyes to see the intruders pale and slightly beard

covered face become illuminated in the dim light of the kitchen .


End file.
